Kind King
by Zer-rad
Summary: A fan story about the children's story of the Kind King that Hare mentioned.


Short Story #1 April 27, 2015

Kind King

There was once a King living in another world during another time. He was so kind, he gave his subjects all of their wants. Until all of his subjects possessed all there was to give rendering the country to be no more. The people got mad at the king because he gave to them without thinking of the consequences. All of his former subjects knew not what to do and everyone argued about how to live for everyone owned the same amount of money and land. The saddest part was that they blamed the King for the crisis they were in.

Time passed, and people of the land became greedy. They coveted what others had even though they were all the same. So people started to build walls and fences around their land so no one could steal from them. The King no longer possessed the power he once had rendering him useless towards the current situation his former subjects we in. Powerless as he was, he watched as chaos ensued in all of the land. Until, one day, his former subjects came for him to ridicule him even more. They said that they will get rid of the King and make him pay for what he had done to them. The King responded by making them an offer to each of them to give up their land and power to end the crisis. However, nobody wanted agreed for the greed was deeply embedded into their hearts.

Time passed again, and the people of the land still did not know of how to fix the current crisis. So they asked the king again to do resolve this issue. The King wanted all of them to pull down their walls and fences to make the country united again and that the money and land should go back to the government with laws and taxes again. Nobody answered. Until one cried out and calling him a "cruel" King for suggesting the giving away of their wealth and the reestablishment of laws and taxes. They said that a person like the King should not be their king due to his incompetence. So the King asked them to vote for a new king. Everyone voted but the results were that for themselves extending the period of voting.

Time passed once again, and the people of the land suggested that the strongest amongst them should be given the power of King. So the people fought against each other until it was declared who was the strongest of them all. The King then gave the Champion his crown, title, and whatever power that remained of his with the exception of land and wealth. The King then became the Former King and the Champion became the New King. Inheriting the crown and title, the New King was homeless for he had no land and wealth. Greed then ensued within him causing him to take the people's land and money by force one by one. The New King was changed into the Tyrant King.

Time passed for the final time, and the people of the land was ruled over by brutal force from the Tyrant King and his allies. They lived a hard life for the taxes were high causing people to hunger. All of them thought back to the time when the Former King was still ruling over the country and hatred grew towards him. Blaming him with the idea that "if the Former King had not been so kind to give the people land and money, they would not be in the current situation they are in." For the last time, the people sought the Former King who was one of them. Poor, lonely, and an Old King. They still ridiculed him even after seeing him in his current form. The Old King responded in a smile. A smile that froze the people's hearts saying to his former subjects that they should be happier with the current times, after all, they chose it themselves. After hearing this, the people were enraged that they dragged the Old King to the Tyrant King castle demanding his execution. The Tyrant King asked them why they would not do that themselves. The people responded that they could not kill a being that gave them gifts of land and money. So the Tyrant King agreed and executed the Old King.

In the End, the Old Kings death changed nothing for the people of the land still died from hunger and the Tyrant King still reigned to his wishes. The people thought back to the Old King's final words realizing that they brought this upon themselves. Their greed made the times and by the time they learned from this, it was too late. The only actions the people could do was to overthrow the Tyrant King allowing their fate to, once again, be in their hands. With a country united and happy by the people and King. A Kind King. Just like the King of Old.


End file.
